interitusfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Humanity
Etymology The Union of Humanity is named after the human race, which in turn was usually refers to the only extant species of the genus Homo - anatomically and behaviorally modern Homo sapiens. History Formation The Union of Humanity was formed on the 7th of January, 2496, Era 1, after the United Nations had become so influential that the nations of the World managed to agree on unification. The treaty of New York City abolished all the nations of the World and established a global superstate with the capital of New York. 2500's The 2500's was a period of instability, due to the recent unification, but the Union managed to persist. Because of the newly interconnected space agencies of the World, many new Technologies were invented, like sub-lightspeed travel and artificial gravity. 2600's In the 2600's, most nationalistic beleifs were gone, causing stability. In 2637, terraforming of Venus begun. In 2675, Mars had livable temperature and oceans, but still had no breathable air or magnetosphere. The first human reached the Alpha Centauri system in 2691. 2700's The 2700's saw a drastic change in government for humanity. The president stepped down for an artificial intelligence to take it's Place. The supercomputer for the AI that was later named Sapiens I, was built on the Earth's moon Luna. It was over 500 meters in diameter. In 2758, there were 20 million people living beyond Earth. 2800's In 2846, the terraforming of Mars is complete, thanks to the Sapiens I. Terraforming of Venus also rapidly speeds up thanks to the Sapiens I's leadership. A colony of 150 people is established in the Alpha Centauri system. 2900's In 2927, terraforming of Venus is completed. The public now fully trusts the Sapiens I. In 2964, faster-than-light travel is discovered, and colonists flock to Alpha Centauri. In 2999, there are over 100 million people living beyond Earth, and the total human population is over 12 billion. 3000's In 3019, research of some Technologies are banned by the government, like wormholes, due to the immense Power such Technologies could bring into wrong hands. In 3205, the Sapiens II, a modified version of the Sapiens I is built. It is over 12 kilometers in diameter and will orbit Jupiter. In 3500, most major objects in the solar system have human colonies or space stations. The total human population is 40 billion, there is a colony of 2 million in Alpha Centauri, and there are more humans living beyond Earth than on it. In 3900, 20 star systems have a permanent human population. 4000's - 9000's The 4000's to 9000's where a period of vast human expansion and technological advances. During this period, humanity developed god-like technology, but kept it from the public for security-related reasons. About 200 star systems were colonized during this period. In year 10000, humanity switched to a new year meassurement system. Every 10000 years, the calendar would reset. This was the Foundation of the dd-mm-yyyy-aa date fomat. Era 2 (0000.02 - 9999.02) Era 2, also known as age 2, was a period of economic and technological prosperity. The total amount of human star systems now numbers at around 500. This is also the time when Charles Arthur invented the political system called an arturistic state (a nation ruled by a combination of artificial intelligence and humans. Era 3 (0000.03 - Present) Era 3, or the beginning of it at least, was a period when Humanity was growing too big for it's own good (in 0500.03 the number of stars numbered at 800), thus resulting in the Altair War, named after the Altair system, during 1767.03 - 1770.03. After that, Humanity recovered, and we end up where we are today, with a population of roughly 8 trillion and 1150 habited star systems. Geography Geography in human space is quite loosely defined. The 100 closest star systems to Earth are generally considered to be part of the Core Territory. The 500 closest stars are considered to be part of the Outer Core. Every other human-habited planet is considered to be part of the New Stars. Anything outside of the New Stars territory is considered to be part of Dark Space. Demographics With a population of roughly 8 trillion people according to the 1855.03 estimate, the UeH is the most populous state in history. Birth rate Death rate and Life expectancy is unknown, though various Estimates have been made. 3 sizable people Groups exist in the UeH, the by far largest one is genetically distributed humans, also referred to as disthuman. They make up the lower class and lower middle class. The second largest Group is genetically perfect humans, also referred to as perhuman. They make up most of the upper class. The third largest Group is Arcturans. They are most prominent in the Arcturus system and the surrounding areas. The rest of the population is made up of other Groups, mostly decended from Earthern races. Government and politics Law enforcement and crime Economy Infrastructure Education Culture Science and technology Health Territories